Hot Blooded
by Jakodax
Summary: Zuko finds himself dealing with yet, another of his childrens fights. Zuko x Katara


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor any of the Characters.**

_Here enjoy, _  
_This is a One-Shot. If you want me to continue, then review and tell me! _

In this story:

Katara-26  
Ozi: 10  
Zuko-29  
Luna: 7

* * *

Zuko sat under a tree, his back against the tree´s trunk. He carefully watch as both of his children play and ran around the pond. He smiled to himself as he watch his older son,Ozi scared his little sister, Luna. He kept smiling at the scene before him, it seemed as if life was brought back into this palace after the war was over.

Feeling himself relax, he closed his eyes and enjoy the wonderful feeling of being out of war meetings. It seemed all the stress began as soon as he sat down on his study and began to read the reports from all over the world. But this was the only other time, where he could relax and enjoy spending time with his family. He opened his eyes once again and kept staring at his children especially Ozi who resemble all of his features, making him look like him in his younger years. But Luna, was a different story, she was an exotic beautiful child. Her blue eyes were the same as her mother´s, her skin pale as his, and her hair was down to her shoulders, it was somewhere between brown and black. Their differences in their characters was that Ozi took his while Luna took her mothers.

Silently, Zuko continued to watch as Ozi push his sister into the pond making the pants of her wardrobe soak. With a grunt, Zuko stood up and walked over to where the scene where it all had happened, only to find Ozi laughing on the ground while Luna stood in the middle of the pond crying.

Luna made her way towards Zuko, her tears spilling down her cheek´s. Feeling guilty for letting the accident happen, Zuko picked up his child and hugged her tightly, not caring if he got himself wet.

"Daddy, Ozi pushed me into the pond¨ Luna whine, her blue eyes watering more.

"Dad, that is not true. She fell by herself" Ozi picked himself up from the ground and pointed a finger at his sister.

Slowly, Zuko whistled for one of the maid's to bring a towel for his child. Setting Luna down he gave a glare to his son, only to see a smile on his son's face.

"Son, do not lie to me. I saw you with my eyes, and stop laughing. That wasn't even funny " Zuko spoke to Ozi.

"But, dad. You should've seen her face" He began to crack up, his arms falling onto his belly. "It was am-" he stop suddenly as his father gave him a even more deadly glare, that seemed scare him to death.

"Apologize to your sister" Zuko said, as he patted his daughter´s head.

"Say what?" Ozi began to stomp his foot on the ground. "Boy's don't apologize to girls. You wait for them to come to you"

"Hey! Who told you that?" Zuko raised a brow at his son, confusion overcoming his face.

"Uncle Iroh!" Ozi smiled, a wide grin playing across his face.

_That old man..._ Zuko thought and reminded himself to have a word with his uncle later on.

Shaking his head, Zuko grab the towel that the maid had brought for Luna. Being careful he leaned down and wrapped it around Luna's tiny figure, afterwards poking her ticklish spots, only to receive her wonderful laughs. As he finished playing around with Luna, he watch her satisfied face, and smiling up towards him she stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

He watch as both of their children's lay their eyes onto something behind him. Seconds later, he found them running across the garden to where their mother was walking. A smile was starting to display across Zuko's lips, his golden eyes upon his wife, his life, his Fire Lady.

He stop a couple of inches away and lean in to kiss her warm lips, her smile spreading across her face even more.

"Hey my love" He said in his most handsome voice.

"Hello my lord" Katara laugh and smiled back at him. Their thoughts were disturbed as both Luna and Ozi pulled on Katara's dress. Looking down, she placed her hands on both of her children's head. But her smiled stop as she felts Luna's soaked head.

"God, what happened to you Luna?" she felt her daughter's cheek and forehead, later on picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Ozi, push me into the lake, mommy" whined Luna.

Quickly she turn to her husband, only to give him a dirty glare. "Zuko! How come you didn't stop this?" She asked him as his eyes gave her an apologetic look.

"Uh, well i was resting by the tree. I was just watching them Katara. I'm sorry" The Fire lord scratched his head and sighed to himself.

Rolling her eyes, Katara walked past him and headed torwards where a bench was sitting by the tree.

_This woman is going to kill me._ Zuko thought to himself as he walked back to where he was sitting before his hands folded behind his back.

Once Katara sat down, with Luna in her lap, Zuko looked down at both of them and smiled, then stop as soon as Katara was not giving one back.

"What did i do now?" Zuko asked in an annoyed voice. His hands brushing his hair smoothly.

"I dont have to repeat myself!" she turn her head away quickly.

_Ugh, women. They are hard to understand. _Zuko wondered to himself as he look up to the sky, only to be distracted by his son, who was sitting down laughing at him.

"And you, Ozi. You are in big trouble buddy" Katara raised her eyebrows at him. "No more lessons for a week"

"What? That's not fair mom!" He clench his fist and threw his little fist into the air.

"Well you shouldn't have mess with your sister" Katara started to rub Luna's cheek while she giggled in her lap.

"I am sorry, mother. It's just i thought it was funny" Ozi scratch the back of his head and smiled innocently.

Zuko, chuckled as he watch his own son do the same habits as he did. _Oh he reminds me so much of myself._ He suddenly let his eyes fall down as soon as he felt some evil eyes on him. _Oh God._

"Mommy, can you teach me how to be a good waterbender?" Luna asked her mother, while looking up to her.

"Ofcourse, darling" Katara smiled and hug her daughter tightly.

Luna smiled and smirked after hugging her mother. She try as hard as she could to move around in her mother's lap. Once accomplishing her goal, she pointed a finger at her brother and spoke loudly. "Don't worry, brother. I'm going to kick you butt one day"

"You wish" Ozi rolled his eyes at his sister. "Even if you beat me, I am going to become Fire lord first."

Alarmed Zuko watch as his two kids brought up the subject. He also watch as Katara had an amusing smile playing across her lips. He started to chuckled once again, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Daddy!" Luna whine and turn her head towards her dad. "Is that true?" she began to suck on her pinkie.

"Well.." he began to scratch the back of his head."I'm sorry darling but its true. The first heir always gets the throne"

"Ha, in your face" Ozi quickly stood up and jump up high.

"Whatever, ugly" Luna laugh only before Katara tap her leg and told her not say that.

Zuko turn around and started to pull on his hair. _Not with the fights again!_

Sensing what Zuko was feeling, Katara set Luna down and wave her hand to her kids, indicating for them to go away and play. Following their mother instructions, both Luna and Ozi bowed to her mother before they ran off into different directions. Her gaze, then turn to her husband who seemed to be having arguments with himself.

"Zuko?" Katara asked in a worried voice.

Zuko turned around with a blank expression. Scanning around him, he found that both of his children had dissapeared. Shrugging the thought away, he sat down beside his wife and lay his head on her lap.

"Those two are going to drive me nuts one day" Zuko whispered to his beautiful wife.

"Oh really? Hm..Well you know, they remind me of us when we were teenagers." She pulled on her husbands ear only to receive a grunt back.

"I know. I know." He sigh and rub his cheek. "They are growing too fast tho, dont you think?"

Laughing to herself, Katara smiled down to her husband and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well that's how life is my dear. They are the new generation."

* * *

**Ha! (: So what you think?**


End file.
